The Minecraft Chronicles
by KaoruKasumi
Summary: 21-year-old Sirashi Kaito works at an office in Kyoto, Japan. One day he was taken away from his work and the next placed into the world of Minecraft. What are his immediate reactions? How does he deal with the creatures that come out at night? And does he ever find Steve? (probably not going to complete)


_Minecraft Chronicles: Chapter 1_

_So it took me a while but I finally got the inspiration to make a Minecraft related fanfiction. In this i'm going to be telling the story of 21-year-old Sirashi Kaito who works at an office in Kyoto, Japan. One day he was taken away from his work - and the next placed into the world of Minecraft. This pretty much sums up every "Oh, I do that too!" in Minecraft. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

It was a normal day in Kyoto, Japan. The temperature outside was in the 70's - partly cloudy. Hundreds of people were crowding the streets waiting to get to work. Each of them were stepping in puddles and carrying a small plastic umbrella with them in case of rain. When the rain finally did come, they all opened their colourful umbrellas and strolled along like it was no big deal. If you and I were birds, however, you'd see the beautiful tops of the umbrellas created a colourful river in the streets instead of the dull grey of the pavement beneath the people's feet. If we were to see that, then it'd definitely be a big deal to us.

Though I did not know it at the time, I was being watched every second of the day. I thought everything was normal. Just a regular day at work and then back home to my family. But slowly things started to change. My closest co-worker, Steve, was an American. He transfered companies to Japan and I became his translator in the office until he was fluently speaking Japanese. Conversations between the two of us were still in English though, because I liked the way English was spoken.

One day Steve disappeared. In the job that I had an absence was like a murder - if anyone went missing at work, the higher ups in the company immediately contacted friends and family until that person was found. If the person hadn't called off the day before he was fired the second a higher up contacted him. If the company couldn't find the worker they'd turn the case over to the police. However, this time it was different.

Steve didn't show up for work. Normally the office would be frantically searching for him, but everyone was calm. Not a single person mentioned his disappearance. I asked around a little myself but everyone made the same comment.

"Steve must've called off today. Or maybe he's at a meeting with the higher ups."

So that's exactly what I went with. For a week Steve wasn't at his post in the office. Another week passed, and another. By the third week everyone forgot about Steve. They must've thought he got fired or something, because another person was brought in to fill his position. This was common. Week by week I forgot about my old friend too, until I had almost no memory left of him at all. That's where it all began.

* * *

"You'd like to speak with me?" I poked my head through the wooden office door of one of my higher ups.

"Yes, Sirashi-san, we'd like to speak with you about Steve." The men I'd once admired, Tamoaki and Takeyuki Kagura, brothers, were seated on their knees behind a small, short wooden table in a light green tatami room. They were in traditional business kimono.

"Steve-san?" I slowly entered the room, closing the door softly behind me. I took a seat on one of the tatami mats and focused my eyes on the center of the wooden table.

"Yes, Steve-san. Your old co-worker. He's gone missing." Right when Tamoaki said this, Takeyuki got up and bolted the door behind me. He motioned for me to stand up and follow him through a hidden door in the room. He led me up a staircase behind the door and onto the roof. A helicopter waited for me there.

"I've realized he has gone missing, Tamoaki-sama. But why are you speaking to me about this? You should have informed the police, correct?" The three of us stood on the roof together speaking loudly over the helicopter. I didn't know what was about to happen - and I didn't dare ask.

"Sirashi-san. Don't forget Steve. He will help you greatly in the next year."

* * *

Tamoaki-sama's voice was the last thing I heard before I ended up in the minecraft world. You see, the company was designing a test facility to study human instincts. I didn't know that at the time. Before I go any further about the company, let me tell you exactly what happened once I reached the new world created for me.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and the sensation of falling into water. Once I realized I was actually choking on water, I swam to the surface and my arms went flailing above the water. I caught my breath and looked around. Nearby there was a shore with few rocks. I swam to it and pulled myself up onto a sandy beach. It took me about 20 minutes to pick myself up again.

"Wh-What is this?" I looked around. The helicopter had dropped me off on an island with no visible signs of life. I began to walk around confused. I honestly didn't know what to do. A while back I had watched a tv show where a man was sent to an island to live alone for a year - I decided to follow his steps and did the first thing I thought of doing. I walked around a bit more until I found a tree that seemed easy to break down but sturdy enough to be made into planks. I beat it down with my own fists and created planks from it. At that moment I heard "Achievement Set: Gathering Wood" through what seemed like a loud speaker in my head. I thought I had imagined it, but all throughout this little game I was playing I gained achievements left and right. I heard the voice through a small device connected to my wrist - which I soon gave the nickname of "E."

E did many useful things for me, but the most important thing was that E had given me alot of extra storage space. I carried only a small bag strapped to my back, a t-shirt and comfortable jeans, and E. The bag had 9 equal sized pockets that I used for storing items I would need immediately if it came down to it. Everything else I decided to pick up went straight into E - like an inventory I could carry tons of stuff in. Most items were transfered into stacks of 64. Others 15, others only 1. I found it to be quite useful.

After breaking down some more trees, I had gathered 4 equal stacks of Oak wood. Back in high school I took a class for carving things into wood, so I decided to put my skills to use. I wandered around a bit until I found a small jungle and decided to climb up a sturdy looking tree to camp out for the night - for it was getting dark. I made myself at home ontop the small jungle tree where I figured it'd be safe. With my bare hands I crafted the wood into planks and sticks. I wanted to make other things too, but I didn't have a hard surface to work with until I came up with the "crafting bench" idea. After making a portable bench I took the sticks and made a few wooden swords that didn't seem very reliable, but it was all I could do at the time. That night I slept restlessly atop my jungle tree.

* * *

The next morning I awoke a little hungry. What was there to eat in a jungle, anyway? I couldn't very well go hunting ocelots. I wandered a bit with my sword equipped. Eventually I came across a small lamb eating a patch of grass on the ground. I snuck up behind it hoping I would kill it easily and be able to eat the meat, but once I killed it the strangest thing happened. The sheep's body disapeared! It left nothing behind but a hovering white block. I went over to it to pick it up but it went straight to E. I opened E and sure enough, there it was - a small white block of wool. When I took it out of E I ran my fingers across it. It was very soft. I came up with the idea of crafting a bed with it later on, but for now I just put it back into E and hunted more sheep. I came up with a total of 7 wool before my first wooden sword broke. I equipped another one of my homemade swords and trudged on through the deep jungle.

Along the way I ran into several chickens. Of course I murdered them for food and nothing else. The same thing happened with the chickens that happened with the sheep. The chickens' bodies disapeared after I slayed them and they all left behind a prize: raw chicken and a few feathers. I gathered my prizes up from each of my prey until I had slain 20 chickens. For me, that was alot of food!

When night came I was too exhausted to start working on the bed. I concentrated on finding a good tree to climb up and took a nap right in the leaves. I awoke half way through the night starving. I had chicken but I immediately regretted eating it. It made me so sick I felt like I was going to die. My mother once told me to never eat raw meat - for it would make me sick. My reply to her was, "Hah! Why would I eat raw meat anyway, Mother? I have you here to cook it for me, so I don't have to worry." Before I ate my kill I had forgotten about that conversation. Now that I remember, I assure you eating raw meat is not as fun as it sounds. Take the time to cook it before you chow down. Anyway, back to my story.

It took me a full day to get up and go do something again. I was weak from not eating good food in a while and was tired from plunging my way through dense jungle, but somehow I managed to escape into grasslands. The day went by quickly so by the time I finally reached the endge of the jungle it was already night time. I was too tired to climb up a tree at first but i assure you, if I knew what would was going to happen next, I would've hauled ass right up the tallest tree I could find.

Everything was stored away into E except for my sword, which was equipped. I heard a strange noise somewhere close by, which made me draw my sword close to my chest and creep slowly across the tall grass. When I finally reached my destination I was so terrified I let out a small scream. The creature I had seen that night scarred me of the night forever. I stood there for a second staringly blindly in the darkness until I felt something pierce into my shoulder. I realized it was the creature - it had a bow in it's hands. The creature in front of me had shot me with me an arrow. I quickly ripped the arrow from my shoulder and plunged up a nearby tree as fast as I could. By the time I got to the top I was completely out of breath. I rested a bit until I could breathe normally, and dared to peer down to see where the creature had gone. I repeated to myself,

"Oh God, Oh God, please don't follow me, please don't follow me..." over and over again until I reassured myself that everything would be okay. I did that by watching the creatures from the tree and studying their movements. As far as I knew, they had completely forgotten I was up that tree. It seemed like they had no way of getting to me so I ignored them and layed back to rest a little.

That night scarred me for life. Ever since then I've been absolutely terrified of darkness. To this day I still carry a stack of torches with me in case I want to go exploring caverns - which is precisely what I did that next day.

* * *

I had found a few cows and slain them that morning. Their drops consisted of quite a bit of raw meat and some leather. I crafted the leather into armor and slipped it on easily over my clothes. My mission for that day was to find a light source - coal. I wandered around a bit until I found an open cave entrance in the ground. I braced myself and dropped down into the cave, making sure I had a way back up. The cave was dark - which scared the shit out of me - but I had to deal with it. It didn't take me long before I found the black specks in the walls that i'd been looking for. I tried beating it out with my own fists, which only hurt my knuckles even more. I tried carving it out with my sword, which only broke my last wooden sword. I soon came to the conclusion that I needed stronger tools. With what I had left of my sticks, I crafted a single wooden pickaxe. I spent quite some time digging stone out of the ground and gathering it into E. Somehow I managed to upgrade my wooden pickaxe into a stone pickaxe. I made about 10 of these and stored over half into E. I also crafted 3 stone swords and equipped one. It took alot of time carving the visible coal out of the walls.

When I was done getting as much as I could find, I realized it had begun to get dark outside. I immediately gathered my things into E and carved a small room into the cave wall. I boarded up the entrance with cobblestone and placed my work bench into a corner. After much hard work I had crafted a medium-sized bed out of wood and wool along with a few torches to light up my little room. I used the fire from the coal to make a small furnace and cooked my food in there - leaving only a few bits of coal left. I ate great that night, but my thoughts kept me up for an hour or so afterwards. The entire time I kept thinking to myself,

"What's going to happen next?"


End file.
